Amo
by Sayume
Summary: [Oneshot] El día en que Kurama y Hiei se confesaron su amor llegó. Kurama le da una pequeña carta a su demonio de fuego. Un poco extraño n¬nU


"_**Amo"**_

_**Por: Sayume-chan**_

__

**Summary: **el día en que Kurama y Hiei se confesaron su amor llegó. Kurama le da una pequeña carta a SU demonio de fuego. Es más o menos un Song-fic.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi Kurama/ Hiei

**Nota**: Los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. (mala suerte la mía) EJEM, la letra de la canción "_Amo" _tampoco me pertenece T-T es de su autor o cantante o como sea que lo llamen; "Axel" One-shot (También se le dice así a fics de un capítulo, nop? O.o)

__

De: Kurama

Para: Hiei; mi lindo, hermoso, precioso, sexy y amargón youkai de fuego.

Pues, no hay mucho que decir. Excepto si tomo en cuenta de que ya llevamos dos años y todavía no te cambio por otro... (Al leer esto, Hiei se alarma)

Es broma! Sólo quería ver que cara ponías (Kurama sonrió al ver la expresión de Hiei; sabía que parte de la carta ha leído) Sé que me pensarás que soy un poco cursi y tonto, pero los sentimientos ningen te hacen cambiar drásticamente.

Sabes? Estoy escribiendo esto un día antes porque no sabía cómo decirte todo lo que siento; bueno prácticamente ya te he dicho en casi TODAS las cosas con la que uno lo puede demostrar, y creo que esta es la única que me faltaba.

Pues- de nuevo- eres lo más importante para mi, sabías eso? Supongo que sí; ya que todos los días que vienes a visitarme- y para otras cositas más- te lo decía; me pregunto si no estarás cansado de eso (_Ya me he acostumbrado_ Pensó Hiei en respuesta) Ah, no sé que haría sin ti Hiei; estaría todos los días siempre con esa sonrisa fingida; cosa que tú sólo puedes solucionar de varias formas; prácticamente la vida de un ningen es siempre monótona, todos los días siempre la misma vida, cosa que tú sólo puedes cambiar; ya no esperaría con ansias las misiones que nos tendría que dar Koenma, porque tú no estarías ahí; algo tan fácil que tú podrías resolver sólo con tu presencia; fácilmente se puede saber que sin ti no tendría ninguna cosa por la que luchar y seguir viviendo en un mundo como este; eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta vida.

Oh, no sé que más decirte, hasta hora la carta esta muy cortita, buenop; podría incluir una canción que he estado escribiendo hace unos días, con el propósito de ponerla aquí; a comparación de las demás que habiamos escrito tú y yo; esta me salió un poco fuera de lo común. Pero llegué a una conclusión: ESOS eran mis verdaderos sentimientos...

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas 

_Amo lo que muestras e insinuas_

_Amo lo que eres o imagino_

_Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes 

_Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_Yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_Te amo en lo simple y en lo complej**o**_

Y amo lo que dices lo que callas 

_Amo tus recuerdos tus olvidos_

_Amo tus olores tus fragancias _(Ah, ese olor a pino...)

Te amo en el beso y la distancia   
Y amo lo que amas yo te amo 

_Te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte _

_Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor a dar lo mío_

_Te amo con orgullo de quererte _

_Porque para amarte yo he nacido_ (Oh renacido, en todo caso...)

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas _

_Amo lo que afirmas lo que niegas_

_Amo lo que dices lo que piensas_

_Y amo lo que atrapas lo que dejas_

_Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_Te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

_Amo lo que pides y regalas_

_Amo tus caricias tus ofensas _(Que son muchas...)

Amo tus instantes y lo eterno 

_Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

_Y amo lo que amas yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_Sé que te amararía aun lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor a dar lo mío_

_Te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_Por que para amarte yo he nacido..._

Que tal? Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que te amo mucho, nop? Ah! Casi me iba a olvidar de decírtelo... estaba pensando; que podríamos ehhh; viajar a México, por allí ya veremos que hacer. Respondeme antes de matarme, sí?

Kurama

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ehh... y...? qué...? emmm... qué te pareció?

Estás...

Si...?

Estás loco- dijo Hiei con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro-

No, hablando enserio; qué te parecio?

ESO. La carta me pareció loca, sobre todo la parte donde dijiste que todavía no me cambiabas por otro- dijo esto amargo-

Oh Hiei, sólo fue una broma-dijo Kurama con una expresión un poco nerviosa por cómo le estaba viendo el Jaganshi-

Hn... Hn... HN-concluyó Hiei cruzándose de brazos-

Oh Kami, no puedo creer que te hayas amargado por una cosa insignificante

Hn!-dijo Hiei ya un poco menos amargo y volteó la cabeza-

Bueno, entonces me perdonas?

Hmmm... Hn.-aceptó Hiei-

Oh, gracias! Ya bueno pasando de tema; y qué dices de... de la otra proposición?-Oh! El Jaganshi no podía decirle que no; había estado AHORRANDO la plata para los pasajes y ya los había COMPRADO. Y si decía la no tan esperada respuesta, haría LO QUE SEA para convencerlo- Qué dices?- siguió insistiendo/ preguntando al youkai- Ah?

No lo sé... aparte no conozco ese lugar y

Lo vas a conocer cuando llegues-dijo un tanto rápido Kurama interrumpiendo a Hiei-

Hn, Y; que tal si Mukuro necesita de mis servicios

Hiei! ACASO ELLA NO PUEDE MANDAR A SUS OTROS HOMBRES?-Siempre cuando hablaban de ELLA Kurama se exasperaba mucho-

Sí, claro que puede pero

PERO QUE?- Kurama parecía estar gritando-

Pero...

VAMOS A IR Y PUNTO- gritó/ ordenó a Hiei-

Ehh... claro Kurama- Por Kami! Cómo no se había acordado que cada vez que hablaban de ELLA su youko se ponía un 'poco' furioso y hacía lo que quería y se le antojaba, nadie lo podría contradecir, ni hasta Yusuke que es un necio!

Había comenzado mal, muy mal. Y no tenía de otra que aceptar lo que decía al antes pacífico Kurama-

PROMETELO-El pelirrojo sabía que Hiei cumplía sus promesas, absolutamente TODAS-

JA! No lo har¡a ni aunque Kuwabara esté muerto! Aunque pensándolo bien...

HIEI-

Está bien, está bien, LO PROMETO!-

Bueno,-empezó un sonriente (Pero muuuuuuuuuuuy sonriente) Kurama- Sólo preparo mis cosas y tus cosas y ya veremos que día nos vamos, si?

S-I

pero antes...-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva- tu otro regalo...-

otro regalo? Oh no. Casi todos los que me has dado no me han gustado-dijo recordando la ves que le hab¡a llevado a la piscina y él se encontraba muuuuy pero muuy absorto mirando a su youko cuando alguien lo distrajo (un vendedor... vendedor?) preguntándole si necesitaba un celualar o algo así eh hizo que se cayera de panza a la piscina. Oh! Sí que dolió!-Nada relacionado con agua no?-

No...-dijo cautelosamente Kurama-

Enton

No pudo continuar porque Kurama le besó en al boca...

**Owari?**

**Notas de la autora: **jejejejejeje no toy segura de que ese sea el fin, puede que haga leemon. Jojojojo aunque creo que no uu Ahora voy a escribir un leemon aparte pa' ver como me sale... Nooooooo! Ya me estoy pervirtiendo!

Pero eso es bueno! XD Hey! Cuidado chicas de México que me los violen cuando ya lleguen allá, eh! Y dejen sus comentarios! o no sean mals!

De repente no recib ningún review... ¡HEY! Ya actualize mi historia, MILAGRO D ¡HO-HO-E-MI-NO-BA-KUUUUDAN! Jeje toy escuchando mi CD D Yo ya me voy MECHA-MECHA! KURUSHI KABE DATTE FUI NI NAZEKA! Dejen reviews! - D IMA MADE NANKAI YOROSHIKU TO GENKINI SAKENDA-DA-ROU! RE-VI-EWS! -

**:..:..:..: No le temas a la muerte, aunque esté más cerca de lo que imaginas :..:..:..:**


End file.
